Untold Beginnings
by Jeizear
Summary: Hyrule is a place of lies and deceit, of legend and irony. Nothing is as it seems. Can you always trust? Can you always know? I bet you wont even be able to figure out who is speaking till I give it away.
1. Prince Of Darkness

A face that mocks me in my nightmares  
A sword that condemns me to remain there  
They call him savior, liberator, hero  
But he is just a man with sword and bow!  
I remain here in this land of tears and screams  
Haunting my enemies worst dreams

And in return…  
He haunts mine

There is no peaceful sleep here  
For you live your dreams and fear  
Your enemies are always hiding there  
Poison and blood they try and share  
And in this cursed realm of Twilight  
You can never win a fight

And nightmares are real…  
For I live them

I cannot say it is not my fault  
Even though He started this cult  
Because it is me who took his name  
It is me you should blame  
But who has strength to turn their eye  
From the lust of glory and pride

Perhaps he has forgot…  
Who I really am?

-Gannon-

Like it, hate it, what ever you do; you know that at least the fire part is good!


	2. King Of Darkness

I have lived many more times than most  
But it is nothing for me to boast  
For it is not something to wish for  
To have death always knocking at the door

I'm not here for sympathy…  
But to say I'm sorry

I live life after life after life  
Just to fix my former strife's  
I once was called King of Darkness  
And I killed all the blameless

But my son found greed…  
He took my hellish name

Now I'm condemned to kill my son  
And in every battle I have won  
But I go on quest after quest  
Never getting my rest

For who is so cruel…  
To kill their own son?

I had the title King of Darkness  
But I took another to stand blameless  
To get out of the fire and lime  
I took the title Hero of Time

-Link-

I think its pretty original. Kind of shaky until the last stanza, which I love! I know, I'm conceited.


	3. Links Guardian

On this planet I can only watch and wait  
For life and time to follow fate  
I've seen disasters, chaos, war  
These Hyrulians are just mindless whores!  
They follower their rulers with out thought  
Living life and waiting for bodies to rot

Except for the one…  
He is different

There is one who goes forward  
So small in the world, a blur  
Forgotten until his last moment of life  
Carving hearts out with his knife  
He knows only one cause  
To cause and create flaws

Oh Dark link…  
I praise thee

Though you are only a shadow  
You match The Hero blow for blow  
You know him, his past his present  
You know he is Goddess sent  
But still you fight  
Battling for your cause with all your might

I am the Hero's guardian…  
But it is you, his dark reflection I love

-Links Guardian-

The next poem will tell you who Links guardian is. Atleast I think it will. I may change my mind.


	4. The Dark Halves

I wait and watch the mirrored two  
Both fighting on through  
Both fighting for the same purpose  
One with lies and one with fist  
They both hate the other  
Always backstabbing each other

Oh if they knew…  
They both serve me

He fights me like all Shadows  
The other tries and kill my foe  
Even though she is The Heroes guardian  
And The Hero saves her time and again  
She fools The Hero, goddesses, and worlds  
Carrying the Hyrule flag unfurled

Oh liar and traitor…  
Sheik is my servant too

You are your enemy's guardian  
Playing damsel in distress now and again  
Trying to kill my foe and the worlds hero  
Deemed princess long ago  
Now you are Spawn of Deceit  
Oh Zelda, forgive Sheik

Together destroy Link…  
And Ill take you as my bride

-Dark Link-

Holy cow that was hard to write. I kept on forgetting who I was suppose to be fooling you guys as and who I was supposed to be.

"Your Sheik, no dark link! No sheik pretending to be dark link? No the other way around? Yea. Wait, how'd it go again?"

I just couldn't keep my story straight. Please tell me if that comes up in my writing so I can fix it. BTW, I recommend reading it again after you figure out its from Dark Links PoV. It might help clear some stuff once you know what's happening.


End file.
